This invention relates to new tetraoxo compounds, methods for their preparation, medicaments containing tetraoxo compounds and their pharmaceutically usable acid addition salts and to a method for the preparation of such medicaments.
The basic structure of the tetraoxo compounds according to the invention, namely that of 2,4,6,8-tetraoxo-3,7-diazabicyclo-(3,3,1)-nonane and its derivatives substituted in 3,7 and/or 9 position by alkyl or phenyl or in position 9 by alkylene, is already known. In this respect reference is made, for example, to Hoerlein, Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1977, pp. 301-5; Hoerlein et al., Chem. Ber. 110 (1977), pp. 3894 ff; McElvain et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. (1958) 80, pp. 3915 ff; DE-OS No. 26 58 558; and DE-OS No. 32 34 697, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.